


I don't know how to play chess

by tommy_the_hunter



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Artists, Awkward, Chess, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Vulnerability, X Mansion, post-deadpool 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommy_the_hunter/pseuds/tommy_the_hunter





	I don't know how to play chess

P: „Would you stop looking at me like that?”

W: „Like what?”

P: „Just like that.”

N: „He means, like you want to bang him right here on this table.”

W: „You pervert!”

N: „Don’t bullshit us, Douchepool.”

W: „Did you hear her? How old are you exactly?”

The scene is making pink-haired girl feel awkward. Yukio is staring at them with wide eyes, slowly tapping her phone, like writing a single message was the most difficult thing in the world.

„Both of you, stop talking!” Piotr puts his hands to his head, like the conversation was enough to make it hurt. „You may be experienced in these things, but I’m not. And I’m asking you simply to respect that.” He’s looking at the chess board with his metallic eyes, making a face of a confused child.

Wade, sitting on the floor, wearing only a tiger onesie and his mask, legs flat on the carpet, is staring at the metal giant, wondering, how would he look like without his clothes. Because why not. And he’s not really concerned about the fact that the little punk girl figured him out.

„What are we doing here anyway, can’t you just play like normal people? You need audience?” Negasonic shifts nervously on her spot, pulling up her legs and laying them on Yukio’s lap, the girl immediately taking hold of them, rubbing slowly.

„We need a judge. He’s cheating.” Colossus  points at the man in the hood.

„Cheating means he knows what he’s doing.” She peers over her phone onto the board. „And he clearly doesn’t.”

„You got me there, kid.” Wade looks at her.

„Stop making that face.”

„You can’t see my face!”

„But I know what you’re doing.”

„Shut it, Sherlock.”

She sighs heavily, suddenly going limp like a cat on the sun. She stays there, bend backwards in this peculiar position, still waiting for Colossus’ move. She’s a lot younger than them, and still sometimes feels like the only adult there. She closes her eyes, feeling Yukio’s small palm slowly stroking her hair.

„Fuck this, I’m not staying here any longer.”

„Language!”

The girls leave, holding hands, Wade turns a little to notice Ellie stealing a kiss from her girlfriends lips. In that time the pinkhead waves at him with that adorable sparkling smile and says ‘ _byeee’_.

„Byee, Yukioooo” he waves at her. „I will never get bored of it. She’s just so sweet.”

Piotr doesn’t say a thing, he’s still staring down at the chess, moving his knee once in a while, clearly irritated. He really doesn’t know how to play chess, Deadpool figures. ‘ _Good. It was boring anyway’._

„Heeey...” he whispers almost without an actual sound, switching his position slightly. Now his foot covered in a unicorn-patterned sock is sliding up his mate’s shin, finding it interestingly smooth and cold. Colossus however doesn’t react. ‘ _What a tease’._ He moves his other leg up and touches one of the thighs hidden under those thick black trousers. Still nothing. Wade begins to feel annoyed with the steadiness and calmness of the big guy.

So he swipes the chess off the table in one quick movement. Colossus seems to be so shocked he doesn’t move, when Wade crawls under the wooden coffee table and  up his legs onto the giant’s lap two senconds later. Without more thinking, he straddles his thighs and puts his hands around Piotr’s neck.

„Hello there.”

Colossus is too shocked to say anything, he just keeps looking up, directly into those two white spots where Wade’s eyes are under the black and red mask. Wade is looking ridiculous in the pink tiger outfit and the mask, but he doesn’t seem to notice that.

„What are you doing?” Colossus asks.

„Making myself comfortable. Don’t you feel comfortable?” Wilson asks, fidgeting on his lap, visibly trying to change the Metalhead expression, but it does nothing.

„Wade.”

Wade leans in, to his ear lowering his voice to a whisper.

„Yes, handsome?”

„The children are watching.”

He turns abrubtly, to see Ellie and Yukio standing in the doorway, expresionless. Almost a minute of awkward silence, the dark little badass lady says:

„We’re leaving.” And they turn and walk down the hallway. Those caught red handed don’t move until they can hear the fron door closing with a loud thump.

„Underage voyeurs.” Wade’s tone is not exactly aproppriate to the situation.

He sighs, shifting again on Colossus’ lap, now earning a nervous jiggle in response. ‘ _Well, hello’._

„Do you really have to wear this mask inside the house?”

„Do you want me to t...” before he was able to finish the sentence, Piotr tears it off his head and throws it onto  the couch beside them. „Do you want to take off something else?”

„Why do you wear it all the time?”

„I’m literally two inches from your eyes and you still ask me that.”

„I think it doesn’t matter how do you look on the outside, what matters is your inside.”

„Well that sounded like Sara Crewe.”

Colossus clearly doesn’t mind Wade comparing him to the Little Princess, or he doesn’t know who Sara Crewe was.

And then – finally – Wade feels two firm hands sliding up his thighs, painfully slow, stopping around his hips, squeezing there a little bit.

„That’s something.”

„Stop talking.”

„Okay.” He manages to say, before Metalhead pulls him down, kissing him with the force he never realised to have, yet not too much, so he wouldn’t hurt the self-healing guy.

Wade thought that their first kiss on the battlefield was good, like really, really good, but damn, either he’s forgotten the sensation or this one is much more passionate, because he can feel the tingling in his lower back. And as the kiss is getting deeper the tingling moves to his lower abdomen, so he shifts again, this time pressing his hips against Piotr’s crotch. He pulls them apart for a second.

„Do you always have to be so shiny?”

Colossus looks down for a moment, apparently trying to focus on something, and Deadpool knows what it is as soon as the giant looks up at him, with his human eyes. And they’re blue, they’re as blue as the sky in the morning, why did he think they’d be hazel? Why? Then they shift a little and Wade notices he’s getting smaller. And his skin is changing color. And it’s getting softer. And then those hair. Black and perfect, like a cats fur.

„Those are a bit loose now.” Wade tugs at his clothes and smiles. And his smile is somehow all but creepy. „We can as well get rid of them.”

The now warm and clearly aroused man doesn’t say a word, he only gives in when Wade takes his black shirt off. Wilson decides not to ask any more questions, for example, why does Colossus wear his skin armor when at home, even with his regular clothes on.  No. He’s had enough before, sometimes he feels so oversensitive when people ask him about his mask and his face, so he understands.

Who would ever think the douchebag could be so sympathetic?

But he is.

And he’s kissing Piotr again, this time softly and deep, and softly again. And he’s happy to feel him respond to his actions the same way, he deepens the kiss, trying to take control, but he can’t, he’s obliged to give in again, let Wade do what he wants.

Piotr moves up his hands to Wade’s shoulderblades and pushes him down even more, so there’s no air left between them now. They can feel each others heartbeats, breathing and warmth. It’s so strange, to feel a hot pulse under his fingers, instead of cold and hard metal, but Wade likes  the sensation. And he wants to feel more and more of it, to feel it whole, with no barriers. Yes, he wants his teammate out of those pants. Or he wants to get in there as soon as possible, because damn, he is himself painfully hard.

Wilson drags his hands slowly down Colossus’ torso, making him shiver a little, reaching the waistband of giant’s pants and, without any hesitation slides one of his hands underneath it, only to find out Piotr is not wearing any underwear, which he is happy to notice, yet not really sure abot the purpose in not having underpants. Maybe this slow thinking man isn’t as slow as he thought? Maybe he predicted what would happen long before they even decided it’s time to play chess? What a minx.

Scarface takes hold of Colossus, getting a gasp in response. He can’t quite get used to this new face, at least new for him. He’s probably never seen Rasputin in his human form, or he did, but can’t recall now. But it’s him. Yes, it’s definitely him, because he’s still acting as awkward as usually. He holds his breath, when the possesive hand begins to move and lays his head on Wade’s torso, still covered in the ridiculous tiger onesie.

„Breathe.” Whispers Wade, slipping his free hand into Piotr’s black hair, amazed by its softness.

Russian inhales deeply and the other man starts to think, he didn’t have any lover for a long long time and he doesn’t know if he feels happy or sorry for the guy. But he decides, this day will be burned in his memory, or he’s never going to look in the mirror, ever again. He’s not going to anyway, so nothing much to lose.  His movements become faster and he’s happy to notice Colossus is squeezing his thigs so hard, that if he wasn’t well, Deadpool, there would be bruises in the shape of Metalhead hands.

The room is being filled with Piotr’s shivering breaths and quiet gasps. Wade is panting too, trying not to let his mate know, how needy he is, like a teenager, who’s doing his first handjob.

And he’s still shuddering, when Colossus makes a silent cry and tries to calm down afterwards. They sit still for a minute, Wade not sure if he’s done something wrong, Piotr screaming at himself in russian.

Then, like a thunderstruck everything clears up, Colossus within a minute is in the doors, holding Wilson in his arms, heading to his room, which is upstairs. He’s almost running, and Wade makes few surprised and kind of girlish noises during that trip. Yet he knows, the giant wouldn’t drop him. But he’s a drama queen, so he doesn’t stop himself from clinging to the hot and now a little sweaty body like a little girl, which he is.

When they reach the bedroom, he can’t help letting his jaw drop.

Every wall, every corner, every piece of furniture is covered in drawings. And not just any drawings. Art. The kind of art you watch on a festival, pictures and paintings created by underappreciated artists, sold for two bucks.

Wade lets go of Piotr and turns to them, to admire every single piece of art he can see. And he can basically HEAR the russian boy blushing, because finally someone is actually looking at his work, at his legacy, at his soul. So then Wilson cries for the first time since his death, the first one, when he really died, right before Cable went back in time to prevent it. The tears are warm and soon they start falling onto his burned cheeks, marking their way on Wade’s face, when his eyes land on one of the pieces, a picture of a flower. A flower in the colour of blood, and drops of blood falling from it’s petals. A smiling black haired woman sitting on it. Black and white woman. Dead woman.

When did he became so sensitive, when did he start to care so much and feel so much?

Strong and warm arms surround him and hold tight, then a big head, belonging to a person a lot taller than himself lays on his shoulder.

„Is this...”

„My mother.” He murmured into Wilson’s neck. „She died protecting us... protecting Illyana.”

„She’s beautiful.”

„Yes she was.”

„Astonishing.”

Then he turns to kiss Piotr. To kiss him like no one ever did. And this time, the kiss is very soft and full of grief and of love, because why shouldn’t he admit, that he feels something deep for the man, if he’s all alone, if they’re both all alone.

„Can I stay here tonight?”

„Stay all you want.”


End file.
